Inuyasha's Song song fic
by Calenor
Summary: Everyone's dead, and Inuyasha is mortally wounded after the final battle with Naraku. The jewel has disappeared and Inuyasha's life is quickly fading. But who is this?....... Sesshomaru? Will Sesshomaru save his Hanyou brother, or leave him to die?
1. Default Chapter

Diclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine (DAMN!) niether is "Gollum's Song" which is where these lyrics are from.

**Inuyasha's Song**

  
_Where once was_

_Now darkness falls_

Blood thickly coated the ground around his chest, saturating his torn kimono. Inuyasha's eyes were growing dim as he lay there, his friends dead bodies sprawled around him. He clenched his eyes shut in pain, not wanting to face the sick realization of what had happened. He had defeated Naraku in a long and bloody battle, which cost him the lives of those he loved as well as mortally wounding him. Weakly, Inuyasha pulled himself to his feet, leaning heavily on Tetsusiaga for support. Too weak to hold his weight, his knees buckled beneath him as he collapsed to the ground in a bloody heap.

_Where once was love _

_Love is no more_

**Kagome** is dead. The sickening realization hit him as the pain tore through his body. The only person that he had every truly loved, the only person him loved him for who he is, is dead.She had died along side him in battle, her shrill and agonizing scream still ringing in his ears, and the vision of her limp body falling to the ground. Inuyasha really had nothing left to live for, everything he had ever loved was dead, lying sprawled around him; even Kikyo. There was no one left to love him anymore, no one left for him to love in return.

_Don't say goodbye _

_Don't say you didn't try_

"Wh-who?," Inuyasha called out weakly, sensing someone approaching but his vision was too blurry to see them. "You really are pathetic brother," Sesshomaru scoughed as he approached his brother's dying body. Even so, Inuyasha could hear the sadness and regret in his voice."You've given up on yourself! You pathetic half breed!," he snapped angrily, obviously not getting a response. He quietly sat down a few feet away from his brother, his cold amber eyes looking over the Hanyou's wounds. Sesshomaru couldn't believe his brother was throwing his life away like this. In fact, he refused to allow him to.

_These tears we cry _

_Are falling rain _

_For all the lies you told us _

_The hurt, the blame!_

__  
  
Inuyasha didn't even try to fight the hot tears that sprung to his eyes. The pain was ravenging through his body as he slowly bled to death. To his surprise, Sesshomaru approached him and kneeled at his side. Even as his senses rapidly diminished, he could still smell the salty tears that were falling from the mighty Youkia's eyes. Inuyasha heard something rip before pressure was placed on the wound in his chest sending a flash of red hot agony through his entire body. "You better not give up on yourself," Sesshomaru said coldly, finally subduing his emotions. Inuyasha cried out in pain as his brother tightly wrapped the cloth around his chest. He again heard something rip before pressure was placed on the wound on his arm, or what remained of it. When Inuyasha battled with Naraku, his right arm was severed just a few inches below his shoulder. It was his most severe injury, causing him the most pain and greatest amount of blood loss. 

And this hurt Sesshomaru the most, he knew what it felt like, he knew what Inuyasha was going through and he couldn't even imagine how hard it would be for a Hanyou.  
"Inuyasha, I need you to hold on," Sesshomaru coached, watching as his brothers eyes started to slip shut. Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes again, and Sesshomaru could see the pain and weariness in his eyes. Sesshomaru lifted his brother into his arms and flew back to his own palace. Inuyasha moaned in pain as he landed at his front door. And we will weep to be so alone

_We are lost _

_We can never go home_

Ever since Rin and Jaken had died, Sesshomaru had lived alone. His own echoing footsteps haunting his mind. Pushing those thoughts away, Sesshomaru turn his focus back to his brother. Pushing the door open, he carried Inuyasha inside. The Hanyou was barely clinging to life; a life in which he really didn't want anymore. Sesshomaru was almost positive that Inuyasha would stay with him after he recovered; after all, this is the closest thing to a home that he has left. "Inuyasha, I'm going to lay you down," he warned before he stretched him out flat on the bed. Looking him over once more, Sesshomaru saw that the massive wound on his arm had already begun to bleed again.

Sesshomaru quickly grabbed some fresh bandages, tightly wrapping them around the stub of Inuyasha's right arm and up over his shoulder. Inuyasha again moaned in pain, his consciousness rapidly slipping away. He didn't even know that Sesshomaru was tending to his wounds anymore. He thought that he was alone.

_So in the end _

_I'll be what I will be _

_No loyal friend _

_Was ever there for me_

**Solitude**. Inuyasha still believed that he was all alone, and he thought that he was going to die alone. No one was there to comfort him in his final hour. That's when it hit him again, everyone was dead. A flash of searing pain caused his eyes to fly open. "Inuyasha, Inuyasha!," Sesshomaru yelled feeling his brothers heart coming to a halt. But Inuyasha had found what he needed. He knew now that he wasn't going to die alone.

_Now we say goodbye _

_We say you didn't try_

Inuyasha took one last shaky breath before he went limp. Sesshomaru let the tears fall, not even trying to fight them as they fell from his eyes. Inuyasha was thankful that his brother had been there for his final moments, but there was so much more Sesshomaru could have done. Sesshomaru sunk to his knees beside the bed, Inuyasha's death finally sinking in.

_These tears you cry_

_Have come too late _

_Take back the lies _

_The hurt, the blame!_

Sesshomaru knew his tears were futile. He should have treated his brother better before. It was too late to take back all of the things he had done to him Or was it? Sesshomaru was ripped from his reverie as Tenseiga began to pulse at his side. Inuyasha hadn't completely given up on his soul, and Sesshomaru was relieved. Fumbling with the hilt of his sword, Sesshomaru drew Tenseiga and swiped it over Inuyasha's still form. There was an eerie moment of silence as Sesshomaru held his breath, listening for his brothers heart to start beating again. 

Relief washed over his elegant face as Inuyasha's began beating again. He quickly removed the old bandage that he had place over his chest wound and carefully replaced it with fresh ones. This caused Inuyasha to scream out in agony. Sesshomaru recoiled, taking a step back. Never before had he heard such an agonized cry come from the Hanyou, and it startled him. Having nothing else that he could do for him, Sesshomaru left the room and let him rest. Sighing to himself, he sunk into the stiff and wooden chair by his window. Gazing out into the frigid night, he was pulled out of his reverie by a wince of pain. It was Inuyasha; even before Sesshomaru walked into the room he could tell that the Hanyou had awoken.  
  
**INU'S POV**

His was blurred as his mind swan. 'Where am I?' he asked himself, trying to sit up. A look of horror grace his flawless features as he remebered his arm was gone. "You need to rest Inuyasha," someone said as they approached. 'Who is it?' he asked him, his sense's were so foggy, he didn't even recognize Sesshomaru's voice. 

**ORIGINAL POV**

"Where?......Who.... are you..?," Inuyasha asked, causing the Youkia to frown. Taking a step closer, Sesshomaru leaned closer to him so that he could see. "Sess......sesshomaru!?," he exclaimed weakly, not really believing what he was seeing.

****

**To Be Continued......**

__  
Please, please, please review **puppy eyes** This is just s story that popped into my head. But I promise I'll update soon. the next chapter is almost done already :) 


	2. Chapter 2: Reminders and Memories

Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha (DAMN!) But he's still by boyfriend. Aren't you Inuyasha?   
Inuyasha: Feh!                                                                                                                                                      Author: SIT BOY!   
Inuyasha drops to the floor :D

                   Well, here's the next chapter :)

            The Youkia remained quiet, his piercing amber eyes scanning over his brother once again. "You should get some rest," he repeated coldly, but Inuyasha caught the hint of concern on his voice,   
reassuring himself that his brother wouldn't kill him. "And try not to move you injured arm too much, it will only make it take longer to heal," he added, knowing how stubborn the Hanyou could be, he was surprised he wasn't trying to get out of bed already. "Ar-arigatou, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha whispered quietly, knowing that he would have long since perished without his brother's help. Sesshomaru smiled, for the first time in years, as he sat down beside the bed. Until now, his brother had meant nothing to him. He was merely something which needed to be destroyed. And Sesshomaru realized now that all of the fighting had been futile. Had he taken the Tetsusiaga, his brother would have perished. One injury was all it would have taken to turn him into an uncontrollable demon, who would have slaughtered his own friends, and eventually died by the hands of an enemy. He didn't want that to happen, no one deserved to die like that. To die not know who they are or who there friends are. It would be a punishment far worse then death; dying **alone**. "Di-did I kill him?," Inuyasha asked. He had collapsed after he used the Windscar on Naraku. "He's dead," Sesshomaru replied quietly, not wanting to give his brother more to talk about. Utterly exhausted, Inuyasha let his eyes slip shut again.   
           

            Sesshomaru retired to his own room to get some rest, the image of his brothers battered body still fresh in his mind. The dawn of a new day, a new beginning, and a renewed sense of anguish for Inuyasha. Have regained his barrings, he almost hated the thought of living anymore. 'How could I?,' he asked himself, blaming himself for what happened. Looking over at his mutilated arm, he sighed. He would forever bear a reminder of that horrible day, and a constant reminder of everything that he had lost. And somehow, Inuyasha couldn't find it within himself to let his life slip away. He couldn't give up like that, Kagome wouldn't want him to end like that. She would want him to keep going and fight for her, not kill himself and take the cowards way out. His mind finally made up, Inuyasha's eyes shot toward the door as Sesshomaru came in a again. "Have your wounds improved any?," he asked as he approached the bed. "No," he replied quietly, unsure of how he should act around his brother.

            Before he put up a front, acting as if his brother's insults didn't bother him.  But in reality, they cut him deep. They made him feel like e had failed in some way, not living up to his full potential. But now, Sesshomaru was relaxed and almost..... kind. It frightened him a bit; the stark contrast of his brother now to how he used to act. Inuyasha diverted his gaze away from the Youkia, and stared out the window. "You should try and put what happened behind you, Inuyasha. It would be for the best," Sesshomaru told him coldly. He know that brooding on death for to long could kill him. "HOW CAN I SESSHOMARU! How can I forget when every second I reminded of it. Every time I MOVE I'm reminded of it!," Inuyasha exploded, trying to get up, which only resulted in him opening his wounds up again.   
               

               Sesshomaru remained silent as he replaced the bandages, listening to his brothers hisses of pain. He knew what it felt like to bare a scare like his. He knew what it was like to wake up every morning and be constantly reminded of the day he lost his arm, as well as his pride. He had learned to live with the haunting reminder of his past, but it took support from others to get him through. Even though she never knew it, Rin had helped him a lot. She had helped the mighty Youkia forget about his problems for once and concentrate on other things. He never got to tell her how much he appreciated her before she died. A single tear trickled down Sesshomaru cheek before he quickly wiped it away. Inuyasha could smell the salty tear as it rippled down Sesshomaru's face, silently dropping onto his armor. Deciding not to say anything, Inuyasha was again lost in memory's of the past.

                                                                                FLASHBACK   
              _  "Inuyasha," Kagome called quietly, as she sat down beside him on the bank of the river. "Kagome," he replied, slightly startled at how close she sat to him. "Are you all right?," she asked, slowly wrapping her arm under his and entangling her fingers in his own clawed ones. "I'm fine," he replied coldly, but Kagome could see that he was blushing. "I don't know if I survive the final battle," her told her sadly, his resilient amber orbs peering deep into the winding river. "I believe in you Inuyasha, you'll defeat Naraku," Kagome replied quietly, laying her head on his shoulder. He sighed to himself, breathing in Kagome's sweet and distinct scent. "I love you Inuyasha," she whispered into his fuzzy white ear. "I love you too," he replied to her, knowing all too well that it may be that last chance he'll ever have to tell her how he truly feels. Kagome released his hand from her own, wrapping her arms around his muscular chest and pulling the quiet Hanyou into a warm embrace._

                                                                            END FLASHBACK

                                It was like this, that the two of them spent their last peaceful day together; merely enjoying each others company. And it was this memory that hurt Inuyasha the most. 'Why couldn't I have told her before!? If only I knew!' he cursed himself, knowing how much he missed her now. He never really knew what he had in Kagome, until now, after she's gone forever. **Forever**. Such a poisonous word, one of which can mean the world to someone or a word in which can bring their world to a crashing halt. Inuyasha realizes this now, but before, he was completely oblivious. He knew how much he had hurt Kagome by seeing Kikyo, but Kikyo was already dead then; she didn't matter as much as she had. Kagome meant the world to him, his entire world revolved around her, and now, his world had almost come to a complete stop. Taking in a deep breath, Inuyasha let the tears that were begging to fall slide down his cheeks. The same cheeks in which Kagome's head had rested against only day's before. Wiping the tears away with his remaining arm, Inuyasha calmed himself down.

            "You miss her don't you?," Sesshomaru asked, seeing the dismal look ins his brothers eyes. He nodded in response, not willing to talk about. If he even uttered a single word, he would cry, and he didn't want that.   
Kagome wouldn't want that. All of those times he had refused to let her cry over him, he wasn't about to go back on his own words. Even now, after she was gone, he would hold his word. The rosary beads which lay around his neck were yet another reminder of the love he had lost. The endless void which now filled his heart, just begging for someone to love him in return. It was nice to have Sesshomaru there, but Inuyasha needed more, he needed a companion. But, by now, he had accepted that he would never find one.                                                        

                  Inuyasha's breathe hitched in his throat as a wave of pain crashed through his wounds. His eyes glazed over as he looked to his brother as if to ask 'Why?'. But the look that he got in return was not of hatred, or even anger. There was pity in Sesshomaru's eyes, sympathy almost. 'But how?' Inuyasha asked himself; Sesshomaru has never lost anyone he truly loved. "I know what it's like Inuyasha," the mighty Youkia whispered, sitting down beside the bed. Inuyasha looked over to his brother, waiting for him to continue. "I know what it's like to regret every day after they day. To regret that you didn't do more, that you never took there feelings into consideration. True, I only just discovered I had feelings for any living creature, but they had always been there. Rin helped me through so much, you wouldn't even begin to understand. I never got to tell her. I.... I never told how.....," Sesshomaru tried to continue, but his new found emotions overwhelmed him, causing the tears to well up in his luminous amber eyes. Blinking the tears away, he again fell into silence, not knowing what else to say to the Hanyou.

**TBC.**

           **Arigatou**: thank you

 **ARIGATOU!! ARIGATOU!! ARIGATOU!! ARIGATOU!! ARIGATOU!! ARIGATOU!! ARIGATOU!!**

**ARIGATOU !!!!** To all of my reviewers. Your reviewers helped me finish up the last of this chapter, as well as beginning the next;) Well, please continue to R&R :) And the next chapter should be done in a week, maybe sooner, depending on how much time I have.


	3. Chapter 3: Comfort and Friendship

New chapter :) I'm really, really, really, **REALLY**sorry that it took so long to update, but I had a serious case of writers block curses lazy plot bunnies Well, I hope you like it.

Inuyasha remained silent for a while. Never had he seen such love and weakness in his brother's eyes. Before, it was like looking at a stone wall. There were no emotions what so ever, but now, he could read his brother like a book. Every single haunting memory of his past, every regret, his loneliness, Inuyasha could see it all. But it was then that it hit him. He had always thought that Sesshomaru wanted to be alone; that he sought after a life of silence. It was all clear to the Hanyou now, that it had all been a front. His stone cold, emotionless brother was truly sad, lonely and depressed. Ever since that stupid imp and that girl died, the fearsome Youkia had never really been the same. "I..... I didn't know," Inuyasha whispered, realizing how much they had meant to his brother. "It matter's not," Sesshomaru replied coldly, pretending, again, as if it didn't bother him.

Sesshomaru silently got up from where he was seated and checked over his brother's wounds. Finding that the bandages were again bloody, he removed them. The wound on his chest was doing a lot better, but Inuyasha's arm was healing very slowly. But Sesshomaru knew that a wound like that wasn't going to heal quickly, far too much damage had been done. The wound had cut too deep, both physically and mentally. Sesshomaru regretted being so cold towards his brother. Maybe if he had opened up to him before, he could help him through this. "It wasn't your fault Inuyasha," he told him as he sat down again. "I know... but I .... I miss her," he replied softly, a grunt of pain escaping his lips. "You always will, but it's not helping you any by dwelling on it. Your see her again someday Ototo, but don't make that day come any sooner than it has to," Sesshomaru replied. Inuyasha stared into his brothers eyes, not believe that those words had just come from his brother. He nodded silently, slowly taking in what he had said.

It was another week before Sesshomaru would even chanced letting his brother sit up. Even after all of the time that had passed, his wounds still hadn't closed. Sesshomaru believed that it was becauseInuyasha wouldn't let go of the fact the his friends had been slain, but he could understand it. He knew that his brother had a bigger heart then he let on to, and it had taken him by surprise at first. The hot tempered and arrogant Hanyou was merely a big softy. And weather Sesshomaru would admit it or not, he and Inuyasha were very similar to each other. He wondered to himself what it must be like. How it would feel to lose every person that you ever loved in one night. Pondering this, he couldn't even fathom what it would be like. Again pushing the wandering thoughts aside, Sesshomaru focused on Inuyasha. There had to be **SOMETHING** he could do, anything at all that would help him.

Filtering through everything, he hit a dead end. He didn't know his brother well enough to know what his likes and dislikes were. Or even how to make him happy. Sesshomaru fell silent and listened. There was a mewing sound coming from outside. He rushed to the door and opened it, only to find Kilala curled up on his doorstep. "Inuyasha, I found her on the door step," he explained, dropping the tiny cat in the bed. He watched as his brother's eyes grew in amazement.  
He had completely forgotten about Kilala. She had run off right after Naraku slaughtered Sango.

At the time, Inuyasha had thought it odd, but now he could see why the cat had left. She had sensed that the battle and in tragedy. Knowing that most, if not all, of her companions would perish. But now, she could be here for Inuyasha. The tiny cat youkia's bright red eyes twinkled with hope as she sweetly nuzzled against Inuyasha's neck, being careful not to jostle his injuries. A smile spread across Inuyasha's face for the first time since Sesshomaru had taken him in. Kilala was truly a saving grace, pulling the Hanyou from the depressive reverie which he hadwalloeing in. Sesshomaru continued to watch in a blissful silence as his brother began to laugh. Kilala was tickling his nose with both of her tails. Confident that Kilala would keep his brother safe and happy, the mighty Youkia left the room, his brothers chuckles still ringing down the hall. Inuyasha sighed contentedly as she curled up on top of his head and buried her nose in his hair.He never thought that Kilala would come back for him, but then again, he didn't think he would still be alive either. This got Inuyasha thinking about Koga.

He knew that mangy wolf would show up eventually, he would probably follow his trail of blood. But what he didn't know, was if Koga would come simply to antagonize him or to help him. "Yeah, right," he scoffed to himself. Just the image of Koga trying to help him made him laugh. "What's so funny, mutt face!?," Koga said as he came into the room, with Sesshomaru trailing closely behind him. Inuyasha jumped merely at the sound of the voice, causing pain to tear through his wounds. Kilala immediately jumped down from the bed, hissing at Koga as he approached. "Call of your killer cat, Inuyasha," he said, a twinge of fear in his voice as Kilala transformed to her larger form. "It..... it's all right Kilala," Inuyasha assured her. Kilala gave him a questioning glance before she returned to her original size and curled up beside Inuyasha, once again. "What do you want Koga?," Inuyasha asked weakly, jostling his injuries like that had hurt him a lot. "I....," Koga started to reply, but found himself at a loss of words. How could he explain to his supposed "enemy" that he come there to help him. 'Is there even a way to tell him that without making myself look like a fool?' he asked himself, but before he could answer himself, Sesshomaru answerd for him.

"He came here to see you Inuyasha. He knows waht you've been going through because of Kagome's death," the Youkia explained coldly. "But....," he started to ask, but Koga replied, almost as if he had read the Hanyou's mind. "I smelled your's and Kagome's and went to see what had happened. And I stumbled upon your battle scene," he explained.  
"I had my pack burrie all of them, except for Naraku. All that remained of him was a pile of ashes," Koga added, knowing how much Inuyasha had cared for all of them. "Arigatou, Koga," Inuyasha said quietly, causing Koga's jaw to drop open slightly. Until then, Koga hadn't really taken in the extent of Inuyasha's injuries. As he scanned over his battered body, the wolf youkia's eyes locked on the Hanyou's missing arm. "Did Naraku do that to you?," he asked, horrifeid by the mere sight of the mangled limb. Inuyasha nodded in response, not really wanting to discuss it.

"He tore you up pretty bad," Koga sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Techniacally,  
Naraku killed him, but I revived him with the Tensiega," Sesshomaru interupted. "Oh," Koga replied, a slight hint of arrogance on his tounge. "You blame me for her death, don't you?," Inuyasha asked solemly, knowing how obssessed the wolf was over Kagome. "I.........,"

**TOB**

Arigatou Thank you 

Don't you just hate cliff hangers? MUWAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!! R&R pullllllllllleeeeeeeaaaaaaassssssseeeeee puppy eyes I've already started working onthe next chapter and it should be done in acouple days :)


	4. Reasons

Inuyasha fell quiet, starring off into the distance. Just days before, Sesshomaru and Koga were his enemies. The very person that saved his life had attempted to take it so many times before. He may have died by his brother's hands before Naraku's attack, and Kagome would have been slain as well. It was just so hard to take everything in all at once.

"Inuyasha," Koga barked, starring at the solemn Hanyou.

"_Feh_, what?"

"You've got to let what happened go. It's what Kagome would've wanted. She never liked seeing you hurt."

"What do you know about Kagome," Inuyasha snarled, slamming his fists against the ground. Despite the crushing pain in his chest, a deep growl reverberated through the air.

"Settle down, Inuyasha, you'll tear your wounds open," Sesshomaru ordered, knowing it wasn't long until he tried to stand up.

"I just meant that she wouldn't want you to torture yourself like you have been," Koga compromised, knowing he wouldn't give up.

Inuyasha relaxed slightly, seeing their annoyance. But it wasn't their problem, he's the one suffering through all of this! He's the one with battling his own wounds! Sure, he felt better about the whole thing, but it still hurt to be reminded to that horrible night. To know he slaughtered his own friends and be reminded with every stab of pain that ripped through his chest. Every time he felt his maimed arm, the sight of Kagome's dead body exploded in his mind.

"We should head inside Inuyasha, you can't risk getting your wounds infected," Sesshomaru mumbled, gracefully rising to his feet.

Koga followed suite, leaving Inuyasha on the ground. They both helped him to his feet and supported him as they walked back. Even with their help, Inuyasha was quavering in pain, the darkened stain growing on his bandages. His chest heaved, pushing blood into his mouth and trickling down the sides. It's crimson stain traveled down his face and fell onto his already bloodied bandages.

Sesshomaru knew his brother was bleeding internally, he could smell it. His brother's body was fighting to repair itself, leaving the battered Hanyou in the crossfire. Inuyasha moaned in pain as they eased him onto the bed, his entire body surging with explosive anguish. He slumped against the pillows, nearly passing out. He refused to look at Sesshomaru while he tended his bandages, not strong enough to face him yet. So much had changed, and everything was different; Even Inuyasha had change, aside from his wounds.

He knew now, how fragile life is and just how easily it can be taken away. All too quickly, he lost everything at once, but gained a few things in return. With Sesshomaru's help, he's recovered a lost relationship, with a brother who had always despised him.

"Rest Inuyasha," he ordered, before he walked out of the room with the mangy wolf in tow.

"He's pretty bad," Koga muttered, unable to disregard the gruesome sight of Inuyasha's wounds.

"He still blames himself."

"Inuyasha really loved her a lot. I was just too arrogant to realize it before . …… He probably cared about her more than he did himself," Koga whispered, cursing himself for the way he treated Inuyasha before.

"That's exactly why he isn't recovering. He's too busy dwelling on the things he never did, that he won't allow himself to rest. He's starving his body of the energy it needs,' Sesshomaru replied, his hand unconsciously clenching his own mangled arm.

"Inuyasha can't forgive himself that easily. Mutt-face never has been able to. When Kagome was poisoned, he blamed himself for it, and he probably still does," Koga explained , sensing his uneasiness when he talked about his brother. It was almost like Sesshomaru wasn't confident in what he was saying, . Even before, when the two of them despised each other, he wasn't too keen on talking about hinm to anyone.

"How come you hated him so much?"

"There were a few reasons, but none of them matter now. I've realized how childish they were. None of those reasons were ever worth it," Sesshomaru explained, flashes of the past burning through his mind.

Koga fell silent, not wanting to anger the solemn Youkai. He could sense the sadness radiating from him. It was awkward, and yet, there was a lot more pain that Sesshomaru wasn't showing. Koga knew he blamed himself for what happened to Inuyasha, hell, he even blamed himself. He should have been there to help them all battle Naraku. As the two of them headed back towards Inuyasha's room, they both fell silent again, unwilling to delve any further on what happened to the traumatized Hanyou.


End file.
